


Which OC

by Pound67



Category: N/A - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pound67/pseuds/Pound67
Summary: Just questions about OCs so you can get to know them better





	Which OC

1) How many times has your OC broken their nose?  
Dante: Once  
Lucas: Twice  
Amelia: Never  
Chris: Never  
Cody: Three times  
Alec: Once  
Ace: Once  
Tyler: Never  
Akil: Three times  
Jack: Once  
Sam: Once  
Felix: Never

2) What is your OC’s comfort food?  
Dante: Caramel  
Lucas: Goldfish  
Amelia: Grape/Cherry Lollipops  
Chris: Mint ice cream  
Cody: Pot Roast and Mashed Potatoes with Gravy  
Alec: Trix cereal  
Ace: Dry Top Ramen  
Tyler: He doesn't like to eat when he's upset   
Akil: Anything spicy as hell  
Jack: Vanilla ice cream   
Sam: Popcorn  
Felix: Any type of ice cream


End file.
